powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep4: "Repulsa"
Chpt10 Ep4: "Repulsa" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' A young woman is being chased down by a stranger in the streets and then gets cornered in an ally. She begs him not to hurt her, promising to come back to him. When he tries to grab her, she then stabs him in the eye with a small knife. He's then able to recover from it and reveals his black demonic eyes and goes to snap her neck. Later that evening, Kurt & Hunter are at a bar drinking beers as they have taken some time off as Rangers. But Kurt is looking through the paper for a possible case. Hunter says they shouldn't be worrying about hunting monsters at the moment and should enjoy their "time off". Then Hunter returns to texting someone on his phone. Kurt goes to grab it to see what is going on. He then discovers that Hunter has been trying out a dating app, and that they came to that bar so Hunter could hook up with a woman he's been talking. As Kurt tries to deny the woman being real, it turns out, that the woman Hunter's been talking to, Shaylene, arrives at the bar their in and takes off with Hunter for the night as Kurt stays behind. Meanwhile, Castiel & Anna stay at a motel to rest for the day from their mission on tracking down other angels. When Anna suddenly takes off her clothes to take a shower, Castiel is confused, and Anna wants to know if her nakedness bothers Cas. The following morning, as they are checking out of the hotel, Anna is confronted by the human's husband that she's possessing, Joe Johnson. He wants to know why "Caroline" left him, unable to explain to him that she's an angel, so Anna reveals to him that she is having an affair with Castiel. When Joe doesn't believe her, she goes to kiss Castiel, with a surprised look on his face. And then the two of them leave. On that same morning, Hunter wakes up next to Shaylene after their night together. She then asks Hunter how he will "pay" for her time with him. Revealed to have been a prostitute. When Hunter insists he doesn't do "cash for ass", she tells him an alternate way to pay...by trading up his soul. Hunter then begins to get suspicious. Later, Shaylene's "employer" comes in their room to redeem Hunter's soul by talking him to signing a contract. But, Hunter, now along with Kurt, were able to catch him under a devil's trap, revealing to have been a demon. They question the demon on how many young women are involved. When he doesn't answer, Hunter slashes the demon's shoulder with Ruby's knife and then suddenly drops something from his suit jacket. It shows a business card that leads to a brothel in the city. Just before the duo leaves, Hunter hands Shaylene the knife to finish off the demon. At the brothel, the demon from earlier, now with an eyepatch and another are trying to force two women to wearing their next outfits before they head out. Just then, the mysterious red haired woman (from the end of the previous episode) enters the brothel. Red-haired Woman with a Scottish accent This is "Raul's Girls", isn't it? Clever name, by the way. Demon Raul Sorry, but we're not hiring at the moment. And, no offense, but even if we were, you're a little...old. Unless you're here as a customer. Red-haired Woman No disrespect to your girls, but I'd sooner die than do business of any kind with filth like you. The Red-haired Woman then throws a hex bag with red markings to the demon and catches it. Demon Raul No! You're a wi--- Raul starts groaning and gagging as black goo comes pouring out of his mouth and collapses to the floor, dead. Demon #2 Boss? Red-haired Woman Ladies, you may want to stand back. This will get messy again. As she tries to kill the 2nd demon, black smoke comes pour out of him, fleeing and vacating the current body he's possessing. Red-haired Woman Hardly the most appetizing process in the world, but, killing demons always makes me hungry. You two coming along? I mean, you're always welcome to stay here. The two young women, looking horrified, proceeds to follow the mysterious red-haired woman. Red-haired Woman Fabulous! Just moments after, Hunter and Kurt arrive to the brothel and finds the dead corpses of the demons. Kurt then spots the hex bag used by the red-haired woman, leading them to believe that a witch killed off the demons. Later, the red-haired woman dines in at a fancy restaurant, talking with the two girls she took from the brothel, and explains that she used witchcraft to free them. The demon that escaped from the brothel, Gerald, reports back to Crowley about the brothel that he and the demon Raul has put up without Crowley knowing. Where he admits that it was a tacky idea, but something he wouldn'tve approved anyway. He then orders Gerald to track down the witch that killed Raul. Later, Kurt and Hunter are driving in the Impala on the road at night while Kurt is doing a research in his phone. Kurt Okay, here it is. a link about ‘Witchcraft and the Occult' Um, so it looks like in the 18th century, there were accounts of demons killed by witchcraft. Apparently they were vanquished by a spell called "defigere et depurgare" which is Latin for "to bind and purge." Hunter You think that's the same kind of spell that took out the demons back there? Kurt Sounds like it. But from what I can tell, that spell hasn't been used in over 500 years. And it was only ever known by one individual, the witch who created it. As Kurt reads further on the article, he gets a shocking look on his face. Kurt No way. Hunter What? Who is it? Kurt ...Rita Repulsa. Back to the restaurant, now revealed that the red-haired woman is none other than the former archnemesis of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers; Rita Repulsa, she continues her chat with the two young women. Rita Repulsa According to the old Grand Coven, there are three recognized kinds of witches in the world. Most common are the borrowers -- those who harness the power of a demon in order to practice the art. Owing to recent experience, I doubt you'd have the stomach for that. Secondly, and rarest of all, are the naturals -- those who are... Born with the gift. Elle And you're one of those? Rita Repulsa Correct. Caitlin And what's the third? Rita Repulsa The "students" -- those with no natural ability who, with enough practice and training and a Grand Coven-approved mentor to show them the path, can eke out a modicum of witchly power. Elle Will... You be our mentor? Rita Repulsa Well...I'm about as far from grand-coven-approvedas it's possible to be. They threw me out centuries ago. Disapproved of my methods. Said my magic was too extreme. I was forbidden from teaching witchcraft to any students and forming my own coven. So, I was excommunicated by those utter fannies from the Grand Coven. And then...had my own run-in against some pesky "Rangers" ever since. Caitlin So, you can't teach us? Rita Repulsa Well I say...screw the Grand Coven and their silly rules. You two stick with me, and you can have anything, do anything you want, whenever you want. Elle Great! So, when do we start? A waiter is walking over with two plates but then starts to stumble, looking confused. Rita Repulsa Soon, but not here. The waiter starts to sweat intensly. His eyes and head are turning red and shatters the plates on the floor. Rita Repulsa Whoops. I believe that's our cue. Rita and the women get up to leave. As the waiters’ head is now boiling hot red and collapses. Caitlin Did you do that? Rita Repulsa Oh, he'll be fine -- worker's comp and all that. Are you coming? Rita and the two young ladies walks past the dead waiter makes their way to the exit. Elsewhere, a demon is tied down and is being tortured by...Cole Trenton. Who's trying to gain any information on Kurt's wherabouts. Somewhere at a park with a river stream, Castiel asks Anna to talk about what happened. Anna He wouldn't listen, Castiel. He wouldn't let me go. I didn't want to hurt him. I could've erased his memories, but... It didn't feel right. I thought if he truly believed we were together, he'd give up. And it worked. So, why does it feel so bad? Castiel You did the right thing. You hurt him, but you gave him a reason, something he could use to move forward and make sense of his loss. I for one, had to take my vessel from his family. Jimmy Novak. He was a good man. He was married, had a daughter, Claire. Anna And? Castiel And it was difficult, but necessary. The mission comes first -- always. Later, Hunter and Kurt questions the staff at the restaurant about the dead waiter. They connect other similar deaths reported recently, through the victim's brains having been boiled...at five star establishments. Castiel finds Anna, who said she was done, and that the humans were always their first mission. Anna described the things she has done as a way of getting closer to Castiel, but when she saw the husband, she felt Carol crying out to have her life back. She said that made her know that it was time to step aside. She says her goodbyes to Castiel and proceeds to vacate her human vessel. No longer having Anna inside her, her human vessel Caroline, slightly confused, is glad to have herself back together. Now at a hotel, Rita prepares to train her two newly recruited students as she has them try to cast a spell on their bellman. But as she opens the door, it turns out to be a demon and goes to nab the trio. As they're now escorted out through the hallways by a few more of Crowley's demons, they turn to a corner where they're confronted by Hunter and Kurt, in their Ranger forms. Kurt throws an angel blade and hits one of the demons, killing it. Rita and the two young women run to the end of the hallway where another demon blocks their way but Kurt goes to fight it. Hunter fights with a third demon then gets thrown to the ground. Kurt has managed to kill the demon he's fighting and comes up behind the one against Hunter and stabs it in the back with Ruby's knife. Hunter and Kurt then makes their way towards the three women. Caitlin Who are those guys? Rita Repulsa Rangers. Elle Let's get out of here. Kurt Don't worry, ladies. Our beef's not with you.We're here for the witch. Rita Repulsa. Rita Repulsa Always nice to be recognized. Elle Do something -- a spell! Rita Repulsa her a look That's an excellent idea. places a hex bag in her hand "Impetus bestiarum!" Elle suddenly bends over and screams Kurt What did you do to her?! Rita Repulsa cackles. Then Elle suddenly turns her attention towards the boys, her eyes now have red veins throughout and blood dripping out. She snarls and lunges on Kurt as Hunter tries to get her off of him. Rita and Caitlin makes their way towards the exit. Hunter and Kurt have managed to throw a rabid Elle against the wall but quickly gets back up to try to attack them again. Hunter Kurt, go! Elle advances towards Hunter, so Kurt can go after the other two women. Rita Repulsa and Caitlin have made it out towards an alleyway. Caitlin What'd you do? What did you do to her? Rita Repulsa Attack-dog spell. We needed a decoy. Caitlin But... But she'll die, just like the others. Rita Repulsa Probably. Few humans are built to survive magic like that, and Elle was weak. But you're not. I saw it the second we met. You're strong. Caitlin You're right. I am. Caitlin suddenly punches Rita in the face and makes a run for it out of the alley. As Rita recovers, she now has an angered look on her face and is about to hit Caitlin with a spell by gesturing at her. Rita Repulsa "Occideris ingrati---" Kurt Not another word! Kurt holds out Ruby's knife towards Rita's neck. Kurt Lady, your luck has just ran out. Then, a sound of a gun clicking from Kurt's back Rita Repulsa snickers I'm pretty sure that's not true. Someone has now pointed a gun at the back of Kurt’s head, it's Cole. He whistles and Kurt slowly turns over his shoulder to him. Kurt Pal, we got to work on your timing. Cole Drop the knife, Kurt. Kurt All right, she may not look like much, but letting this one go -- big mistake. Cole Uh-huh. Rita Repulsa You heard the man. Kurt has no choice but to drop the knife on the ground. Rita gives him a grin and is able to walk away. Kurt turns and faces Cole Kurt Look, man, I'm sorry about the last time we met, okay? I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm not the same person that I was. Cole You're not a person at all. See, I know all about your kind now. Kurt My kind? Listen – Cole splashes holy water in Kurt’s face. He looks confused when Kurt does not react to it. Kurt I'm not a demon anymore. Cole So, were you a demon when you murdered my brother? Kurt No. In fact, I was soulless. Literally. Cole Then you're still a monster. Cole hits Kurt in the face with his gun. As he pulls back Kurt grabs Coles’ hands to control the gun. They struggle and Kurt grabs the gun, throws it to the side and punches Cole in the face. Cole his hands to fight Let's go. They engage in a fist fight. In the hotel hallway, Hunter has managed to trap Elle inside another room as she pounts on the door, trying to get out. Hunter is on the other side trying to hold her off. Elle Let...Me...Out! Hunter Look...Whatever she did to you, you have to fight it! Elle I...can't! screams Back to Kurt and Cole fighting. Cole gets thrown to the ground and makes a move to grab the knife, but Kurt kicks it away, and then picks up Cole's gun and points it at him. Kurt Don't! Cole is now down in one knee, exausted. In the hotel, as Hunter leans against the door, Elle still trying to break out. He draws his Titanium Laser and aims it at the door. He waits several seconds and the banging suddenly stops. He opens the door and sees Elle, now bleeding from both her eyes and nose. Her skin is white and falls dead to the floor. Back to Cole and Kurt in the alley. Cole What are you waiting for? Do it! Kurt No. Now, I'm gonna clean this mess up once and for all. You're gonna give me five minutes, and we're gonna talk. with his gun Get up. After that... If you don't like what you hear...turns the gun and hands it to Cole… and you still want me dead, take your shot. Cole then grabs the gun and now points it towards Kurt. Kurt What I do... is hunt monsters. And your brother, Dylan -- he was a monster. Cole Yeah, you say that now, but last time we fought, you couldn't even remember his name. Kurt 2017, Nyack, New York, Dylan Trenton. I was working a case. Three dead --organs ripped out and eaten...by your brother. Cole Organs? Kurt Yes. And I tracked him down that night to your fraternity home. Cole Well, you say he was a monster. What kind of monster was he? Kurt Werewolf, vamp, I wasn't sure. But like I said, I was "soulless" back then. Now I didn't remember much back then. I did things that I regret to this day. All I know is that he came home that night looking to kill -- could've been you or any of your other friends in that house. Cole No. Kurt The only reason that didn't happen is because I was there to stop him. Cole I heard his voice. It was a human voice, and he begged you to stop! Kurt It's a ploy. It's a monster's trick. I know what you heard, but know this -- that was not your brother, Cole. Your brother was already gone. Kurt over Cole’s shoulder and points at someone, it's Hunter aiming his Titanium Laser at him No! Put it down. Hunter, put it down! Cole turns and sees Hunter aiming a gun at him. Cole and turns back to aim his gun at Kurt again. Kurt Cole, it's fine. Hey, right here. We're talking, okay? Cole How can I believe you, huh? shouts How can I believe you?! stays silent for a moment as Cole begins to get an emotional look on his face My whole life, I've been... Kurt I get it. That was your story, right? Look, man, I got one of those, too. Okay, but those stories that we tell to keep us going? Man, sometimes they blind us. They take us to dark places --the kind of place where I might beat the crap out of a good man just for the fun of it. The people who love me, they pulled me back from that edge. Cole, once you touch that darkness... It never goes away. Now, the truth is... I'm past living. I know how my story ends. It's at the edge of a blade or the barrel of a gun. So, the question is, is that gonna be today? Will it be that gun that your holding? Hunter You've got a family, Cole. Cole faces Hunter. Hunter I heard you on the phone that night. I'm guessing they need you to come back, and they need you to come back....whole. Cole begins to sob and finally decides to drop his gun, forgiving Kurt for what he did. Later that evening, Castiel has brought Caroline back to her husband, while Castiel watches their from his car, he then looks up the name of his human vessel; 'Jimmy Novack’ online. Which shows an article of him as a 'missing person’. That same night, Cole is seen driving away with his Jeep out of the alley as Hunter and Kurt stays back to talk about what happened. Hunter So what happened to Rita? Kurt In the wind. Hunter his head What you said earlier, back there, about being past living looks away -- were you really -- Kurt I was just telling the guy what he needed to hear. Hunter starts to get a concerned look. Kurt We better go. The duo then heads back to the Impala and drives away. Meanwhile in Hell, Gerald returns to Crowley and leads him to a chamber cell, informing him that his "Alpha" team of demons were killed by the Rangers, but he also had a "Beta" team of demons waiting in the alley till they were able to capture the witch. Gerald smile proudly. Crowley Wipe that ridiculous smile off your face. What do you want, a medal? A "thank you" for cleaning up the mess YOU made?! Gerald Sorry, sir. away the other direction Crowley Idiots working for me touched? the cell door and walks inside Bunch of needy, squalling, incompetent infants--- Crowley spots a chained up Rita in her cell. Her face is cut and bruised. Rita Repulsa to wake up Ah, the king at last. King of what? Lilliput? I mean, I've heard that you've gotten short, but...laughs Well?! Get to it. Time for the coup de grace. gets a weirded out look Wee boy, is something the matter with you? Cat got your tongue, hmm? Meow, meow, meow! Crowley ....Mother? Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse